


Everything You Crave

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Cahir, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Genital Piercing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lambert, fuck machine, top aiden, top eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: For a while Aiden and Cahir had wanted to do a scene. With Lambert and Eskel being so new to such play, they come up with a scene that keeps everyone happy and comfortable.
Relationships: Aiden/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach, Aiden/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert, Aiden/Eskel (The Witcher), Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel, Cahir mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Everything You Crave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful OhNoMyBreadsticks who deserves all the love in the world. So, in true fandom friendship, here's some porn that fits into Bodyguard's Booty Guard very loosely.

Organising a scene had been comparatively straightforward. Despite all the worries Eskel and Lambert shared, Aiden and Cahir made it seem easy. There wasn’t some big, formal chat as such, instead they were sat around after dinner when talks turned to trying something new in the bedroom. It had been clear something like this had been brewing, their relationship had taken a turn for the more experimental; especially with Aiden and Cahir seeming to both be into similar, less vanilla things.

“I haven’t been tied up and fucked properly in so long,” Cahir had sighed and Aiden all but pounced on that declaration.

“Just say the word darling, I’ll make sure you can’t walk for two days after I’m done with you.”

With a promise like that, Lambert could see Cahir taking the bait. The plan was quite quickly mapped out in rough ideas. The rope, blind fold, even a fuck machine. It seemed Aiden really wasn’t fucking around. Plus, he was drawing Eskel and Lambert into the scene as well.

“I just think it would be hot if I took what I needed, left you tied up and at the mercy of the machine until the other two came home,” Aiden had said with a shrug. “Have both of them take you at the same time, you mentioned liking that.”

The dark, heated look Cahir sent Lambert and Eskel spoke volumes. It seemed simple enough but they didn’t dive straight into the scene. Instead, Aiden and Cahir both chatted to Lambert and Eskel individually about their ideas and how they thought the scene might go. Lambert even walked in on Cahir trying to do the laundry but Aiden had him pressed against the wall, kissing up his neck and murmuring about how good he’d look, stuffed full on the machine and leaking through a hollow sound if Cahir would let him.

“Maybe not the first time,” Cahir had replied, eyes closed and nose running along Aiden’s jaw before nipping sharply at his skin. “Might be too much for the other two. But if you ever wanted to play where it’s just the two of us…”

He trailed off, eyes slowly opening and fixing on Lambert with a smirk. Obviously there was no shame or any kind of hiding what any of them got up to. If anything, Cahir looked rather smug. “Maybe you could teach Lambert how to do it too. If he’s into it.”

That was a discussion and an afternoon of experimenting for another day. What all their chats had accumulated in was a final chat to run through who would be doing what and comfort levels of everyone before they actually pinned a date for their scene. It was an early afternoon, Lambert and Eskel were still at work but they had agreed to stick to the office in the cabin so they could take the video call when Aiden started things up. It meat they got a prime view of their bedroom and everything happening.

As soon as the call connected, Aiden set the phone aside. He and Cahir had tested the placement of it, determined it to not be too in the way or distracting. Once that was done, they didn’t rush into things. Instead, they got lost in kissing, Cahir backing Aiden up against the bed and pushing him gently down before crawling over him to press together, lost in the gentle sweep of tongues against lips and each other.

Watching them kiss had Eskel and Lambert wanting. But work wasn’t over yet. Not like they were doing much work anyway, not when their boyfriends were putting on a show for them. Slowly, clothes were peeled off, discarded lazily off the side of the bed. Usually Cahir would fuss about making a mess but, when rope was being teasingly trailed over his skin, he seemed to magically forget about it.

The way Aiden worked the rope over Cahir was mesmerising. It went from gently brushing over his skin into something with more purpose, lines passed over his hips and down his legs, binding them so calf was pressed tight against thigh. It left Cahir open and vulnerable in a way he seemed to relax into. The rope passed over his chest in a simple harness that highlighted muscles but didn’t do much other than look nice. It was only once they wrapped around biceps and forearms that their purpose became obvious. Between kisses, Cahir had become pliant in Aiden’s hands, a flush sat high on his cheeks while his eyes were dark with desire. However, the thing that caught Lambert most off-guard was the look of open adoration and trust. Sure, Cahir watched as Aiden tied him up but it was almost indulgent, the way he smiled and offered himself up to his boyfriend.

“Fuck they look hot,” Lambert murmured. He watched as Eskel nodded, eyes fixed on the phone screen. Even better, his hand was pressed between his legs where a telltale bulge was everything Lambert had hoped to see. Not like he was in a much better position.

Turning back to the screen, Lambert admired how Cahir was splayed open, arms tied above his head to the bed. His head was thrown back, jaw slack on a soundless moan as Aiden worked him open. It was just as well they had muted the call, no doubt the words spilling from Aiden’s lips were pure filth. Unable to hold back anymore, Eskel put the volume on.

“-have you coming so hard. You’d like it if we milked you dry, wouldn’t you?”

The answering moan from Cahir was louder than expected and Lambert quickly shushed the phone out of reflex. Eskel obediently turned the volume back down.

“Fuck me,” Lambert groaned as Aiden lined up and sank into Cahir’s body in one smooth glied. “We’re not going to make it home on time, are me?”

“We’re going to be early,” Eskel agreed, utterly distracted by the way the other two were fucking. There was no denying that they both wanted to be home already but that wasn’t part of the plan. They needed to wait a little longer. “Call a taxi, we can wait in the hallway.”

Lambert never made a call quicker in his life.

It was a little difficult to watch in the back of a taxi but they leaned in close, hid the screen from any prying eyes and tried not to drool. Aiden was taking his time, drawing their pleasure out. But, as it inevitably happened, he couldn’t hold out any longer. Lambert and Eskel were in the elevator, volume on low as they listened to the soft, panting praise as Aiden rode out his climax while Cahir pleaded, finally tensing in his binds when his boyfriend took him in hand.

“That was one. I think you have at least two more in you today.”

Together, Lambert and Eskel leaned against the wall by their front door and continued to watch. While Cahir was lax and looking a little drunk on his sex high, Aiden got moving. The machine had already been set up at the end of the bed, ready to be used when needed. However, Aiden didn’t rush to it, instead gently chiding Cahir.

“Going to have to work harder to keep my come in,” he cooed, one hand on Cahir’s arm while he reached for the blindfold with the other. “You want to stay nice and full don’t you? Show the other two how good you can be.”

A moan left Cahir’s throat as Aiden slipped the blindfold over his eyes. Checking it over, Aiden pressed a kiss over each eye before claiming one more deeper one from Cahir’s lips.

“You’re so good for us. Going to have you so desperate by the time the others come home. You’ll be ready for them, won’t you?”

Another moan which could almost be a drawn out “yes” was his reply. Satisfied, Aiden stepped up to the machine and fiddled with it, before spreading a liberal coating of lube over the attachment.

“Next time, we’ll use your toy with the tube. Have you fucked so full you’ll have a lovely little bulge for us to kiss and dote on. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Be fucked so full of come that you’ll be showing as if we’d bred you full.”

Cahir cried out, muscles shaking in their binding as the toy finally started pressing into him. It had Aiden smiling.

“This is just the start darling, you’re taking it beautifully. Just think what it will be like, thrusting into you.” He paused and flicked a button on the machine and a low hum started up. “Or I could bury it as deep as it goes and leave it vibrating. You wouldn’t be able to escape it, would you?”

A broken whine of “please” from Cahir didn’t make much sense but Aiden seemed content enough. Another adjustment of the machine and the toy started pumping in and out of Cahir at a steady, rough pace.

“Going to leave you here for the others to find. A lovely gift, wouldn’t you agree?”

There was no reply, just a soft groan and the ropes flexed around Cahir’s muscles as he strained. One final kiss against lax lips that barely could kiss back and Aiden left the room, grabbing a robe along the way. Though, from the doorway he did turn around to take one last long look. Cahir, tied to the bed and helpless as a machine fucked into him was an image he never thought he’d see but it was also one he couldn’t get enough of. Making a fair amount of noise on his way out, rustling and banging around, the door thumping shut behind him. If Aiden was surprised to find the other two outside already, he didn’t show it. Instead, he grinned.

“Enjoying the show?”

Twin sets of enthusiastic nods was the only response he got. Reaching, Aiden tipped the screen so he could watch, turning the volume up a little, shameless in listening to Cahir’s moans. It wasn’t like anyone else could overhear the noises coming from the phone.

“Damn he looks and sounds pretty, doesn’t he?”

On the screen, Cahir’s chest was heaving, sweat glistened on his skin as the machine mercilessly fucked him open. His cock was hard again, leaking lazily, bouncing a little with each thrust from the machine.

“Can’t we go to him now?” Lambert asked, almost whining.

“Let him get close, we said he’d be left until he came again, didn’t we?” Aiden was keen to stick to the plan unless one of the others decided they were no longer happy to be part of the scene. He and Cahir had plotted it out, discussed limits and Cahir had been more than happy to be left alone for a little while. Said it would make his ‘rescue’ by the other two all that much more of a relief.

Lambert was obviously struggling not to rush in. He always did like to get right into the moment so this was an exercise in delayed gratification for him too. The way he eyed the screen, tongue wetting his lips frequently, it spoke volumes about his desires.

At long last, Cahir’s moans turned breathy, his hands curled into fists and each thrust from the toy was accompanied by a soft little ‘oh’ of ever increasing pleasure.

“Go to him,” Aiden urged and opened the door. The other two burst in, all too eager and almost tripping over themselves. They got to the bedroom just in time to see Cahir’s whole body go riding, muscles bulging as he came, come weakly splattering over his chest.

“Oh Lamb,” Eskel sighed as he took in the sight. “I almost want to leave him like this. He’s beautiful.”

Which was the truth. Aiden settled down on the chair in the room, silently watching over the others. He trusted Lambert and Eskel but they hadn’t played around like this before. It was better to keep an eye on everyone and lend a hand if needed.

The machine was turned off and Cahir whined, left clenching around the toy in soft aftershocks. Lambert reached to trail a finger around where he was held wide open.

“Fuck, Eskel.” His voice was a husky rumble. “He’s been fucked open enough to take us both.”

While they knew this was the plan, the reality was more than anticipated somehow. Lambert leaned in to get a better look, feeling more at ease in his horny curiosity when Cahir was blindfolded. Meanwhile, Eskel stripped efficiently, cock already half hard, his piercings glinting from between his fingers as he stroked over himself.

“Well, we found him like this, might as well make good use of him.”

As planned, Eskel unclipped Cahir’s arms from the headboard and, after giving each arm a quick rub, he clipped them against his leg. Meanwhile, Lambert pulled the toy out and watched the messy gape it left behind.

“Someone’s already been fucked good and proper. Left quite the mess,” he purred, pushing the trickle of come and lube back into Cahir. “I think he wants more though.”

A wordless moan was Cahir’s agreement. He was so easy to handle, pliant while still tied up and immobile. Eskel loved the way Cahir’s head flopped back onto his shoulder, tipping to press sloppy kisses to the hinge of his jaw which only turned into breathy moans as he was lowered down, Eskel’s cock sinking deep into him.

“I think he likes your piercings,” Lambert grinned, watching Cahir’s lips form around a breathless little ‘oh’ as each bump of Eskel’s ladder pressed into him. To say Cahir was a mess was a bit of an understatement. He was flushed, sweaty and had streaks of drying come across his stomach. Yet Lambert had never seen him look more at ease or more content. Waiting until Eskel had him pushed down on his cock, Lambert reached forward to feel where Cahir was open, loving how he could just about feel the bump of Eskel’s piercing through his stretched rim.

“Does he now?” Eskel moved Cahir a little, rolling his hips to give him the full sensation of the piercings rubbing against him. It had the desired effect of drawing a full body tremble from their boyfriend.

From the chair, Aiden got to watch the two explore the new dynamic, appreciating how much Cahir trusted them all. He got the perfect view of the way Cahir’s muscles jumped as Eskel got the angle right and the flush that covered his chest, neck and cheeks deepened as Lambert slipped a couple of fingers in next to Eskel’s cock. The groan of pleasure from Lambert was quite wonderful to hear, his expression one of awe as he looked at where his fingers were alongside Eskel’s cock. Curiously, he rubbed against the piercings which had Eskel bucking up a little.

“Fuck him with me, Lambert,” Eskel growled.

No further encouragement was needed as Lambert grabbed the lube, spread a generous amount on himself before lining up. His eyes were fixed on Cahir’s face, watching him for any sign of anything but pleasure. Aiden felt a spark of satisfaction when Cahir tried to buck with a shout but the ropes held him tight, absolutely perfect for the other two to use. Judging by the groans, they were all feeling pretty damn good.

So close to his most recent orgasm, Cahir was squirming and panting, soft little cries left his throat as Lambert started to move. He and Eskel didn’t keep pace, taking their own pleasure as they pleased. It meant that some thrusts Lambert pressed up against the underside of Eskel’s cock, feeling each ladder of his piercings. However, there were moments they worked counterpoint and Cahir whined, flexing in his bonds as Eskel’s piercings rubbed over his sensitive rim.

Having been on edge since the video call started, Lambert knew he wasn’t going to last. He didn’t even care either to be honest. This was more than just him getting off. That didn’t mean he couldn’t take what he needed which was why his hips picked up the pace, a soft grunt of exertion left him. Even better, Eskel stopped moving and instead held Cahir down on his cock and allowed Lambert to do as he pleased. All too soon, he was biting down on Cahir’s shoulder to muffle a cry of pleasure. As Lambert pulled away, he noticed the blindfold had slipped and no longer covered Cahir’s eyes which were squeezed shut, a few tears escaping down his cheek.

“You okay?” Lambert murmured, looking between Cahir and Eskel.

A whining nod was Cahir’s initial answer but Lambert wouldn’t accept it. “I need your words sweetheart.”

“Close,” Cahir managed to bite out. “Please keep going. I need it.”

Such a sweet request was impossible to resist and, as Lambert drew back, Eskel started up again. His arms shook a little from the exertion of moving Cahir. It was so worth it though, to feel him start to tense, breath catching. This was all despite the fact his cock was half hard at best but it was leaking copiously and twitching with each thrust.

“You want us to fill you up?” Eskel murmured. “You were already sloppy when we arrived, now you’ve got Lambert’s come in you yet you want mine too?”

“Yes.” Cahir’s voice broke on the word, body taut and on edge. With one more thrust he cried out, whole body twitching and shuddering in pleasure. Lambert watched as Eskel fucked Cahir through it, teeth gritted as his own pleasure peaked.

For a few long seconds the whole room was silent other than soft pants as nobody moved. Eventually, Eskel pulled Cahir off himself and fumbled with the links. Immediately, Aiden was there, helping release Cahir from the position and rubbing over his limbs. He didn’t miss the soft whimper though and almost cursed. During their talks Cahir had admitted to enjoying being pushed to the limits but also how stopping as soon as everyone had come made his head spin. The feeling of being so full, only to be left empty and leaking was one he struggled with. So Aiden grabbed the plug he’d set aside when setting up for the evening. Slowly and gently he pushed it into Cahir, stroking over sweaty skin to reassure him.

“You’re beautiful like this. Tooke everyone so well. Want the ropes to come off?”

Unsurprisingly, Cahir shook his head. He relished being able to move again but the gentle pressure of the ropes still felt too good to let go. With Eskel at his back, holding him close, Aiden running hands over his arms and legs while Lambert flopped half on top of him and half on top of Eskel, it was all perfect. Everything else could wait a bit longer, all that mattered was the four of them together, sated and quietly coming down from their highs.

Something told Aiden that this wouldn’t be the last time they played around. Without a doubt Lambert and Eskel now had a taste for what a scene could be like. Maybe they’ll want to mix the dynamic up a bit or stick to their roles. Either way, Aiden was eager to see what their future together brought them. So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realised Cahir had leaned in until cool lips were pressing against his.

“Thank you, Kitten,” he murmured with a soft laugh. “I needed that. Would love to play with you some more.”

Aiden couldn’t help but grin before pushing back for another kiss, more than happy to give Cahir everything he needed, whether he asked for them verbally or physically.

“We should do it again soon,” Lambert piped up and Eskel grunted in agreement from under him. It was a sentiment Aiden could agree with. Though, maybe, next time they could have a few more of their ideas brought into the scene. After all, Aiden wanted to give Cahir everything and the man had asked for more.

**Author's Note:**

> More stories on tumblr @jaskiersvalley


End file.
